


twentysevensomething

by inkk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk





	twentysevensomething

 

 

 

_snip_

thirteen years old

a lock of curled black hair

dark as Raven's wing

falls

drifts

down to the tile

of the bathroom floor

 

_snip_

thirteen years old

a piece of Charlotte Holmes

broken as the in-between cracks of a shattered mirror

falls

drifts

down to the tile

of the bathroom floor

 

and rests

 

_snip_

_snip_

_snip_

 

Charlotte is gone

like a vile mist lifting under rays of sunshine

this perfect girl

is now to be found

only in faraway pictures and the

broken, in-between cracks

of her mother's dreams

 

a fractured Boy is born

off of the meager leftover scraps

of creation

a spurned creature

an unwanted abomination

he is shunned

 

at twentytwo he fades

in a haze of something red

once pure

now tarnished

rusted

apathetic

 

at twentyfive he dreams

beautiful nightmares

a golden-eyes

skeleton-arms figure

alluring

and hideous

in her unyielding beauty

 

paper trees and

paper wrists

and snowflakes

puddles and

clouds of steel

 

at twentyseven

fragile skin shatters like porcelain

stained pure crimson

like the lipstick Charlotte so despised

 

and so he drowns

the last of his kind

sits lifeless on the ocean floor

as flowers sprout inside his empty ribcage

where a heart should have been

 

sinking,

sinking

 

_snip_

_snip_

_snip_

 

 


End file.
